


A (Not-so) Faustian Bargain

by ReverseTides



Category: Moonshadow (Comic), Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Demon meets a priest, Demons, Fae Morals, Faustian Bargain, Gray Morality, M/M, Moonshadow - Freeform, Robiel is a thirsty bastard but don't worry Matthias is (mostly) fine, Things Go Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseTides/pseuds/ReverseTides
Summary: His town was in danger so long as the white wolf roamed free. And so, Matthias sacrifices himself.





	A (Not-so) Faustian Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505174) by Candy-Barr. 

“You wanted to see me?”

  
Even his voice was insufferable, Matthias noted glumly. Cheeky and innocent when he wasn’t. He glanced up to the demon, perched all too casually in his chosen tree, and clenched his fist. At least he’d remembered to bring some wards along with him; he didn’t want to know what would happen if he’d tried this bargain without any protection stowed away. “I suppose that’s one way you could put it,” Matthias frowned.

  
“Oh?” Robiel’s attention fixed onto Matthias, spurred away from focusing on his paw. “I’m hurt. You didn’t want to see me?” he attempted a pout, though Matthias just looked on with a spot of annoyance. Robiel huffed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, before reappearing right next to the young exorcist. He feigned a yawn though Matthias was simply unamused. Robiel pouted, his tail loosely snaking around the other’s legs, “At least attempt to spare my feelings.”

  
Matthias grit his teeth, but forced himself to look at the demon. He was too powerful, too capricious, to just roam free. Something had to be done. “No, no, I did. For once, I did,” he frowned at the way the demon’s expression lit up, “because I took what you said into consideration.”

  
“That’s a change of events,” Robiel spoke, his grip only seeming to tighten on Matthias, as if to keep him from running off, changing his mind. “And which part, exactly, did you rethink?”  
He shivered at the practical purr, but bore with it. “The deal.”

This demon kept going around eating people. Was he really supposed to just sit around and do nothing while he feasted? If he had to put up with a bit of discomfort, if he had to bear with a favor or another, but it would mean the safety of his town, he was willing to make that sacrifice. Robiel’s eyes lit up with a childish excitement at the prospect. “In that case, we can just-”

  
“What were the terms again?” Matthias hissed, letting go of his proper front in favor of giving a bit of struggle where Robiel’s tail was keeping him.

  
As if noticing, Robiel loosened his grip, in favor of snaking his tail around Matthias’ waist and tugging him closer. “I stop assaulting your town, you owe me a favor,” he replied, more chipper than any demon should’ve been, in Matthias’ opinion. Especially when getting practically chased out of a town.

  
Matthias frowned; it was too vague. He was dealing with a devil. He’d have to be careful with terms, lest a favor involve arson or something worse. “Name the favor first.”

  
“You eat this berry,” Robiel smiled, taking Matthias’ hand in his, before dropping a blackberry into it. Matthias looked down, puzzled, skeptical. “It’s not poison. I’ll eat one myself if that would show you,” he tried to encourage, letting go of his hand before Matthias could yank it away himself.

  
A favor of accepting food? It was too good to be true. Matthias narrowed his eyes, skeptical. He felt a tightening around his waist, but he refused to acknowledge Robiel’s attempts at provoking him. “Just eating this berry?”  
Robiel nodded, still offering that childish sneer.

  
Matthias brought his hand closer to himself, and for a moment, his world seemed to turn, though that might’ve just been with the pain from his incessant squeezing. He was nauseous. “How am I supposed to eat it if you’re doing that?” he questioned, earning a shrug from the demon. Thankfully, though, he loosened his grip.

  
The berry had to be a trick. A deceit. He closed his eyes, brought it to his mouth, and pretended to swallow.

  
And then his hands were trapped by that tail.

  
“Aw, thanks for listening, even if it was only halfway!” Robiel still seemed too chipper, too eager, and Matthias’ eyes went wide once the words registered. He knew. And he wasn’t angry. He didn’t dare speak. “Because you still accepted my gift.” Accepted his… gift?

  
No. No, no, no, no, _no_.

  
“Yes,” he interjected, as if reading, and interrupting, his thoughts. But then Matthias registered that he’d been shaking his head, and he went still, looking away from the demon. “And you know what that means.” It was the gift, the thought that counted. It didn’t matter if he didn’t use it.

  
He still took it. He was such a fool.

  
Even more foolishly, he didn’t answer him.

  
Robiel ‘tsked his tongue, tugging the exorcist closer to him, and he cupped his chin, ghosting the equivalent of his thumb over his cheek. Matthias prickled, but otherwise didn’t react, which earned a fanged smile. “And I want you to say it.”

  
Matthias swallowed the berry, if only for the excuse of not having to respond for those few extra seconds. “You tricked me.”

  
“It wasn’t a trick. I will leave town, I’ll make good on that,” Robiel spoke, “though I will be taking a souvenir.” He didn’t like the sound of that. He’d saved the town, spared them, but at what expense? “He’s wearing a nice-looking suit, has cute hair, and used to be an exorcist.”

  
He hated him. But he felt the tug in his chest, no, deeper, and his eyes held a panic the rest of him refused to convey.

  
“I want you to say what I did.”

  
It was bitter on his tongue, but his mouth seemingly moved of its own accord. “You stole my soul.”

  
Robiel shook his head, giving a light sigh. “I didn’t steal it. You gave it to me. Really, you make me out to be such a bad guy,” he pouted, “when I just wanted a little fun. Now just say it. I want to hear it.”

  
“You… bested me,” Matthias tried, though he didn’t look satisfied. He knew what he wanted, but damn him for forcing it, damn himself for agreeing to this. He opened his mouth to spew an insult or prayer, anything but what Robiel wanted, but the foreign phrase forced itself from his tongue. Matthias swallowed. “I’m yours.”

  
“Good boy,” he smiled, letting go of his chin in favor of wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up as if he were weightless. Matthias grit his teeth, and hid his fear the best he could; if Robiel could hoist him up as though he were nothing, what did that mean for when he decided to be serious? “That wasn’t so hard,” he continued, and despite how every inch of him wanted to run, wanted to try and hide, Matthias knew it would be useless. This… this was his fate. “Aw, don’t cry. It’ll ruin our moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece written about Candy-Barr's upcoming comic, Moonshadow, starring some of the side characters! This piece is set roughly around 1780.


End file.
